


Obey Me! Headcanons

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Analysis, Character Analysis, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Headcanon, No romo, Tennis, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-04-08
Packaged: 2021-04-25 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: All headcanons to Obey Me! that aren't focused on relationships!1. Hair headcanon - brothers2. Migraine headcanon - brothers3. Satan’s “childhood” - analysis4. Asmodeus is Demiromantic, Simeon as Aro Ace, Diavolo as Lith – short headcanons5. Velociraptor headcanon6-8. Tennis AU9. Hair headcanon - non-brothers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	1. Hair headcanon - brothers

Lucifer

  * That one trait he isn’t better than literally everyone in the vicinity. He doesn’t have an impressive mane on the sprite.
  * His hair might be quite dense but individual hairs are very delicate and thin.
  * This makes them though very soft, smooth and silky.
  * Never messy. He doesn’t know the meaning of "casual" in terms of looks and neither does his hair.
  * No bed hair. While it would be ruffled while he’s sleeping, all he would need to do to make his hair look decently brushed is to run his fingers through it. Done.
  * It doesn’t mean that it doesn’t need a comb or a brush at all. While he doesn’t get much bed hair, it does get knots so it needs proper care.
  * Apply a hairbrush. It will be sufficient most of the time.
  * Any kind of styling will stay. Not that he ever does it. But perish the thought of doing a prank and braiding his hair when he’s sleeping. Unless you wish to die, that is.
  * Does get a slight curl in humid weather.

Mammon

  * He has quite a messy but thick mane. Considering his sprite, he probably has quite fluffy hair.
  * It gets wavy in rainy weather or when the humidity is high.
  * Don’t apply a comb unless you want to break it. His hair is both comb-resistant and very easy to get into knots.
  * He doesn’t do his hair care, so his hair is slightly damaged and isn’t as soft as it could be. Despite that, still very nice to the touch...
  * ...but imagine the floof if he actually did.
  * Someone please pour hair conditioner onto his head because it’s a total waste he doesn’t take proper care of his hair.
  * Gets some curl in humid weather.

Leviathan

  * Actually the thickest mane of them all. Not only has he a lot of hair, the individual hairs are thick and sturdy too.
  * Even if he tried any kind of styling, his hair would get back to flat and straight very soon.
  * Despite that, his hair is actually smooth to the touch. No roughness, not damaged either.
  * Gets pretty impressive bed hair but generally once he gets up his hair moves slowly into the right place instead of sticking out.
  * But for a while you’ll actually be able to see his eyes and forehead as his fringe is sticking out in all directions.
  * Not much difference in humid weather. His hair only looks heavier and straighter than usual.

Satan

  * The most disastrous case of bed hair you’ve ever seen. He gets up with a bird nest or extreme case of anime hair on his head every morning and has to spend quite a lot time to get his hair in order.
  * Don’t try to touch it then, you might not be able to untangle your hand if you attempt to put that hair in order.
  * Fortunately once subdued, his hair is quite easy to style.
  * And to get messy. Ruffle his hair and he’ll need a comb. Or don’t ruffle. It probably will need a comb soon due to conditions anyway.
  * Smooth though, soft too, but not fluffily soft, since it’s resilient and strong.
  * Humid weather doesn’t seem to affect his hair too much. Fortunately.

Asmodeus

  * Hair care, hair care, hair care! He spends a lot of time on hair care.
  * And gets the right effect and the perfect smoothness and softness.
  * He works hard for that though. His hair is normally totally average and he wouldn’t win the Thickest Mane Mister contest.
  * Probably the least impressive hair from them all. However, he won’t let that show _ever_.
  * He is for the hair products industry what is Beel for the food industry.
  * The slight waves he has on his sprite are actually styled.
  * His hair gets straight and flat in humid weather. So he uses an unimaginable amount of hair spray and mousse on such days to maintain the wavy hair.

Beelzebub

  * Look at this spiky hair. Definitely thick, dense and sturdy.
  * If not combed, might be a bit rough to the touch since he doesn’t do much hair care and his hair naturally isn’t soft, but rather stiff.
  * That doesn’t mean it’s unpleasant to the touch. Don’t expect floof, but it’s still smooth.
  * He doesn’t really need hair care that much since his hair is very strong and hard to damage.
  * So actually his hair is in a very good shape. Well, it does get enough nutrients to grow healthy and strong after all.
  * No styling possible.
  * Humid weather leaves his hair very very VERY unaffected.

Belphegor

  * Quite average thickness and softness. Pleasant to the touch, with a nice fluffy feeling, but nothing really special.
  * Aside from the fact that it never gets very messy or knotted. Almost no need for a comb. It manages itself.
  * Actually this is his bed hair. No need for a brush since it doesn’t look bad so why bother.
  * I mean this man uses any chance to nap, and is either napping or on his way to a nap, so no wonder he always has bed hair.
  * And is the Avatar of Sloth so don’t expect him to do something he doesn’t need for anything. Pampered hair isn’t of any use for him.
  * Good that his hair does its best to look decent and definitely manages to maintain a presentable look.
  * Curls in humid weather. _A lot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://aromantic-misguide-to-romance.tumblr.com/post/190367982330/obey-me-hair-headcanon)!
> 
> Betareading thanks to sugarbungaius on Ao3, @reneotomegirl and @super-gay-waffles on Tumblr!


	2. Migraine headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Migraine headcanon for the 7 brothers - what if MC was just looking for a place to rest and wait through their migraine attack and ended up in a demon's room.

So the shit happened. You felt your migraine approaching and when the aura kicked in, you tried to rest in your room. But there was always someone bothering you, wanting something from you, and you just couldn’t take it anymore. With your head filled with migraine pain, you just go to one of the demons to ask them to hide you in their room from the world that was bothering you and just let you rest.

The knock on the door is painfully loud, but you hope you’ll be able to rest in a few minutes.

He opens the door and greets you, but the greeting is cut halfway as he immediately notices something is very wrong with you.

Mammon

  * panicc, _loudly_ concerned
  * dude stop shouting
  * MC is not dying, _shut up_
  * the Avatar of Noise, ughhh
  * you’ll probably have to tell him to shut up or attempt to leave
  * not convinced you’re not dying so he will prefer to shut up and stay with you, and will probably stay very close, so forget personal space
  * will ask if you’re okay and check your forehead for fever approximately every 1.06 minutes
  * if you have facial tension and attempt to massage your face, he will most likely try to help with that
  * if you thought he’d just leave for whatever his plans for the night were, and that you’d be able to rest in a quiet empty room, forget it. His plans are now cancelled.
  * if you manage to fall asleep, it will actually kick in that you’re in his bed and he’ll get flustered

Lucifer

  * understands perfectly well you cannot really rest in your room since his brothers a) would follow you to your room, b) are loud
  * so he will let you crash at his room while he’s working
  * basically will leave you alone while he’s doing his work so not a bad deal if you ignore the scribbling and shuffling of papers
  * he will keep only necessary lights on and will move to a place where the lamp is least likely to bother you
  * will glance your way once in a while to see that you don’t need anything or aren’t bothered by the light
  * if you ask him for something, he’ll provide you with that immediately
  * but will not ask on his own as he doesn’t fully grasp the severity of human migraines and isn’t even aware he’s underestimating it

Leviathan

  * panicc and very tsun concern… a bit loud at first
  * but once you tell him he’ll tone down and let you rest in his room
  * you’ll have to take care of yourself because he has no clue what to do and will just stand there helpless, awaiting instructions
  * will keep only dim light, so your eye pain wouldn’t get worse
  * will place a wet towel on your head
  * not overbearing but will stay close and keep an eye on you
  * will read a manga instead of watching the show you interrupted so the flashing screen light won’t bother you
  * low key still panicking and blaming himself for his helplessness

Asmodeus

  * will set up the right conditions for your rest, but once you’re burrito’d in the blanket and secured he’s going to resume his beauty routine
  * he’s not going to really let this wreck his plans so don’t expect him to really take care of you until he takes care of himself – which is kind of good, because all you need is rest
  * but will be ready to provide whatever you might need… unfortunately, he probably will try to talk to you to check if you’re responsive
  * worried that your furrowed brows and face tension will give you wrinkles
  * we cannot have that. Time for face massage

Satan

  * he invites you without a second thought, but is not sure where you’re actually planning to rest, so you immediately choose his bed and just fall face flat onto it
  * he has read about migraines already, so he dims the light right away
  * he knows too that migraines are not lethal but is still reluctant to just let you stay unsupervised
  * he asks you for the symptoms you usually have in order to be prepared, just in case you need any assistance
  * will show sympathetic concern, but without being overbearing or disturbing your rest
  * whatever he was planning for the evening, now he’s going to quickly set up a new reading place for himself so the lamp light doesn’t fall onto your face
  * will be constantly alert, but will refrain from checking up on you too often to avoid making it worse

Beelzebub

  * concerned and worried
  * will let you rest in his bed and provide you everything you need
  * will try to stay at your side and check that you don’t get fever or that it is not getting worse
  * will try to take the best care of you he can, but…
  * Beel, _please_ stop munching
  * oh no, the growling stomach is even worse. Please resume the munching
  * you never knew he can make so many sounds while trying to be quiet
  * the most peaceful moments are when he takes another trip to the kitchen
  * will bring you nutritious food so you can recover quickly

Belphegor

  * probably the best one to turn to since he’s most likely going to be asleep most of the time anyway
  * once he’s certain it’s not severe but something to just wait through, he simply lets you rest
  * will check up on you every once in a while and ask if you need something if he sees you’re awake, but probably won’t be very dedicated
  * but will make sure you’re properly wrapped in a blanket
  * will keep his voice quieter than usual
  * however if you get a high fever and are not particularly responsive he’d panic a bit and try to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaread by @reneotomegirl and @asmaradinmas (Tumblr)  
Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://aromantic-misguide-to-romance.tumblr.com/post/190738892320/obey-me-migraine-headcanon)


	3. Satan’s “childhood” - analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some analysis on Satan’s “childhood” presented in the game and a set of assumptions. So pretty much still a headcanon of a kind.

I had quite a weird moment when I got to the part of the plot where Satan’s story was revealed. Not because it was shocking or bizarre in any ways, but because it was presented as something difficult to comprehend. And... for me it seems like he just went through an equivalent of human childhood.

I am aware that it wasn’t _exactly_ the same – his memories overlap with Lucifer’s up until his creation and this is not something a developing human child goes through and a human can relate to. But aside of that, a human would probably be able to relate to his past much more than his brothers – since it is likely they were not raised, but created, be it by their “Father” in the Celestial Realm or re-created in Devildom.

Unless further chapters reveal more of their very early past – this was written mostly before chapters 15-16 dropped and was adjusted just a bit later to keep it accurate.

Satan’s existence began as a single emotion, at the beginning he was pure wrath. I’m by no means a babies specialist but I kind of have an impression babies are not very complex in the department of emotions, and neither can they contain anything they’re feeling. Toddlers aren’t known for their impulse control either.

Basically... he was a baby demon, unable to not react with anger, unable to contain his anger, very simple minded in all his actions and reactions. He gradually developed his current personality, under the care of the 6 other demons, mainly Lucifer – who is, in fact, his parent despite the fact that everyone counts Satan as one of the 7 brothers.

His situation was then not unlike a human child – after all, personality develops the most through childhood and he went mostly the same way people go as they grow up and get more and more complex, and develop more and more refined tastes. Just as he did, raised by Lucifer and the other 5 brothers. With time, he developed from wrath personified to the generally affable and cultured guy he is – or keeps such a persona, more or less successfully for most of the time. Though not completely, as his emotions - specifically anger - do slip sometimes. The other six aren’t actually much better in that so we can safely assume Satan is on the same level of development as they are, and is counted by the brothers as equal to them.

However, he seems to be consumed by feelings that are alien to the rest as they probably never had a chance to go the whole way from the newborn state through the whole childhood to adulthood. But he’s tangled in the same issues that bother many young humans – and that can be relatable for a human, if we focus on the situation itself more than his unusual birth.

One point to consider is that despite Beel and Belphie being considered the youngest of all brothers, they never went through the same process. Satan might technically be older, but not mentally – so actually, he is the baby of the family and has always been so.

This is a status you never lose – if you were the youngest of your generation, and much younger than the rest of it, this label – and the feeling of having it plastered all over your face – isn’t going to disappear so easily. And he is definitely in this situation. Especially since he never had those millennia shape his life through his experiences as his brothers did, he was learning and developing his personality and building it. From scratch.

Now he’s like a human young adult surrounded by his uncles and aunts, drinking with them and sharing the same experience of adulthood with them, and they’re seemingly treating him like the adult he is. The gap is however still there, even if they don’t treat him like a child - and even if they _don’t see him as a child at all_. He might be a grown-up guy like the others, but everyone remembers him at his babiest.

Another point would be that Lucifer is, in a way, Satan’s parent. So many dynamics that apply to human parent-child relationships can be found there too despite the fact that everyone keeps including Satan as their brother.

We still know: it was Lucifer who had the biggest influence on Satan’s upbringing. He was his main caretaker and the one to teach him throughout his early life – and the one Satan shares earlier memories and feelings with. This is more extreme than anything a human child goes through, but some dynamics still apply – albeit probably much stronger.

The first issue is Satan being perceived or treated as Lucifer’s copy.

Aside from the emotional depth of Satan’s identity issues linked to that, there is as well a problem with the environment - and this is something many human children have experience with, as many parents (and families or parents’ friends) treat the child in question as a mini version of their parent. There’s nothing uncommon in the environment constantly reminding the child that they are indeed a derived existence, not one of their own. It’s not uncommon for parents to treat their child as an extension of themselves and put their unfulfilled ambitions on them. This forces many young humans to seek their own identity, try to separate themselves and rebel against that – or accept that they lack one.

Satan had it much less indirectly as he _is_, in fact, a derived existence. For humans it stays mostly unspoken, mostly as a view people push on the child unconsciously and unintentionally; in Satan’s case it’s not something so vague but a simple fact. Satan does not just _feel_ like he’s Lucifer’s extension. He _knows_ it.

Even if Lucifer and the other brothers accept Satan as a completely separate individual and don’t remind him of his birth, this is something that he cannot avoid being constantly aware of, as he shares Lucifer’s memories. Lucifer’s past is his past. This part of him is inseparable from Lucifer. While he might not have the same identity distress as human children experience from their _environment_ – he has one in _his own mind_. Which might make it much harder for him to cope with since he has to fight something that exists within himself - as in opposition to the external pressure of human childhood.

And he rebels against it. He tries to build his own identity, his own feeling of individuality by putting himself in opposition to everything Lucifer is, and everything Lucifer represents. He’s strikingly childish in his opposition to Lucifer – simply by doing everything that would anger or upset Lucifer, even if it’s just pointlessly spiteful. And let’s be clear, his fashion choice is so casual and the way he wears his sporty jacket is so absurdly sloppy, in contrast to Lucifer’s always overdressed, formal style.

But at the same time Satan is absolutely unable to tear down all the traits he developed due to his upbringing, including that aspect of Lucifer’s personality he despises the most. In Satan’s opposition to Lucifer and his cold and imposing demeanour he tries to be nice and affable, when it isn’t exactly in his nature.

Essentially, we watch Satan go through his teenage rebellion, which is even more striking if we remember that he reproached Lucifer’s drive to keep up _appearances_. This was a very teen-like statement, and for many teens, the insincerity of their parents’ behaviour is one of the biggest reasons they keep rebelling, opposing and looking for themselves. And at the same time the drive the teens have to emphasise their own individuality does sometimes lead to… keeping appearances too, just as Satan does.

Even worse, Lucifer’s attitude doesn’t help at all. He doesn’t seem to understand the struggle and… treats Satan like many human parents treat their rebelling child, with patronising disapproval.

Which obviously adds fuel to the fire as Satan keeps feeling like he’s looked down upon, and that he’s treated like a child – and this is even addressed by MC in his arc. So it shouldn’t really be surprising if the MC actually would butt in in any given moment and just state: “well, that is very human.” And yet they don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareading thanks to @reneotomegirl, @furblwurblr (Tumblr) and [Angel] (Discord). Thank you!
> 
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://aromantic-misguide-to-romance.tumblr.com/post/190775479566/obey-me-analysis-satans-childhood).


	4. Asmodeus is Demiromantic, Simeon as Aro Ace, Diavolo as Lith – headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo as demiromantic, Simeon as aro ace, Diavolo as lith - short headcanons. Asmo's part contains spoilers to his scenes of chapter 19 and his level 10 call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not accustomed with the terminology:  
\- demiromantic - experiences romantic attraction after developing an emotional connection beforehand  
\- lithromantic/lithsexual - experiences romantic/sexual attraction, but has their feelings fade if reciprocated (another used term is akoiromantic/akoisexual)

## Asmodeus is Demiromantic – headcanon

  * has a very sexual idea of interpersonal relationships, and especially of romance so it’s pretty clear he probably wasn’t ever romantically attracted to anyone
  * seems to think loving and romance is all about sex and is very yes about it
  * but he gives up actively trying to get into MC’s pants at some point, seeking a more solid bond with them
  * somewhat confused as to what he really wants from MC since it’s all new to him
  * well, he actually admits he wasn’t ever interested in other people and what they’re thinking before and he states clearly it’s very out of character of him - and very new for him - to like someone this way and even putting them before himself
  * low-key admits he _does _have a less fabulous side but doesn’t want MC to see it - and seems to genuinely care if they care about him too and see him in a positive light, and is absolutely happy when they confirm that
  * drinks to the point of becoming a sobbing mess because he wants MC to stay with him
  * if kissed, it finally clicks for him and manages to identify his new feelings as love

## Simeon as Aro Ace – headcanon

  * there must be a reason he and Luke were chosen to be sent to a place full of succubi, incubi and horny demons
  * Luke is pretty obvious; Simeon is chill about almost everything, seems to have zero prejudice against demons, 100% demon-friendly and genuinely happy that Lucifer found his safe haven in the Devildom. While that attitude is likely a strong point of his as a representative of the Celestial Realm to ensure smooth exchange, someone more guarded would be probably more fitting to prevent the exchange from going a bit too smoothly
  * unless he was chosen specifically because he’s immune to temptation and specifically sex appeal (let’s not forget the whole mess with interspecies romances that caused a war once before)
  * he’s mostly unbothered by the references demons make, just makes sure to cover Luke’s ears
  * considers Asmo’s attempts to hit on everything that moves, including himself, actually _funny _\- while others seem to be often uncomfortable about Asmo’s flirting, Simeon seems to be completely detached and unable to relate
  * in some Devilgrams he just goes eww on people flirting in front of him though

## Diavolo as Lith – headcanon

  * let’s face it, no language has the right words to fully express how gay this man is for Lucifer
  * he has fallen for Lucifer specifically _because_ Lucifer refused to even interact with him
  * he’s been gay for Lucifer for millennia
  * he took Lucifer and Lucifer’s whole family in despite the knowledge that giving them refuge would cause and has caused a complete cutoff of diplomatic relations between the Celestial Realm and the Devildom
  * he had Lucifer completely in his hand and could demand everything from him
  * but basically asked him to just stay around and not cause any new wars
  * in a way, that ensured Lucifer’s pride would prevent Lucifer from developing any romantic feelings despite standing at Diavolo’s side for millennia
  * also, very chill about mischief and very lenient. Belphie’s rebellion would have (and politics-wise _should _have) much more severe consequences without Diavolo giving them chances to patch everything up
  * for all those millennia (and for 20 lessons of plot) Diavolo never abused the pledge of loyalty, he’s been only fangirling over Lucifer and flooding Lucifer in appreciation
  * they shared a room during the retreat and Lucifer is still as dense about Diavolo’s (completely obvious) feelings as before
  * Diavolo seems absolutely content with the situation and doesn’t try to change it

_I don’t know about others, but for me it all seems very lithsexual/lithromantic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on Tumbr in 3 parts: [Asmo](https://aromantic-misguide-to-romance.tumblr.com/post/612406271505743872), [Simeon](https://aromantic-misguide-to-romance.tumblr.com/post/612496748683919360/simeon-as-aro-ace-headcanon). Huge thanks to @asmararadinmas and @reneotomegirl on Tumblr for betareading.


	5. Velociraptor Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velociraptors are his favourite dinosaurs but how will he react if he was informed that velociraptors were actually turkey-sized?

So a while ago you told the demons and angels about dinosaurs.

He liked them a lot, especially the velociraptors with their badass huge claw totally stole his heart.

There was however one tiny problem.

What you didn’t tell him was that they were not one of those huge castle-sized dragons, and not really how they were in Jurassic Park, but little feathery creatures.

How would he react to the reveal?

**Lucifer**

  * “yes, I’m aware” he said but his expression was one of BSOD
  * he legit errored on this
  * but he’d rather eat his own coat than admit that
  * velociraptors aren’t his favourite anymore but he won’t let anyone know that now so he has to elaborate how great these turkey-sized fluffy lizards were whenever dinosaurs are mentioned
  * will look for a believable chance to switch his fave
  * please have mercy and give him a dinosaur lexicon so he can find a new fave and save face

**Mammon**

  * NOOOOOOOOOO
  * the whole Devildom heard him screeching over the reveal
  * he will immediately try to pretend that he’s not bothered at all
  * why would the Great Mammon care about some human world fossilised feathery lizards
  * he never cared, okay? NEVER.
  * so busy pretending that he’s not embarrassed that totally forgets to pretend he knew
  * watch him squirm when you point it out
  * after that he will passionately not care about velociraptors and will viciously ignore their existence. Forever.

**Leviathan**

  * has a breakdown
  * velociraptor isn’t his favourite anymore, he hates them now
  * dinosaurs in general aren’t cool anymore, they’re all super lame now
  * but will claim it’s because they had feathers and in that old book they were drawn with scales
  * Levi has been tricked! He liked those huge ancient lizards that were in that outdated book, not some stupid beak-less birds
  * don’t be fooled, it’s still because of the chicken-sized velociraptors

**Satan**

  * do you really think he doesn’t know that? The most knowledgeable, that book nerd who cannot resist any new information? That he of all demons wouldn’t know that?
  * he didn’t
  * let’s be frank, not like the Devildom has many books on human world history, and even less about the times before humans had happened
  * “so they weren’t one of those big ones, huh? And had feathers? Do you think they would make good pets? I’m going to ask Barbatos to take a trip to their time and get me one!”
  * but he’s blushing and stuttering through the whole monologue
  * yeah, he tries to save face

**Asmodeus**

  * velociraptors weren’t that cool anyway, not even close to how awesome he is
  * or so he says
  * because he definitely considered them his favourite for being slim, quick, beautiful and absolutely deadly
  * hey, they still are, just on a smaller scale… but well, Asmo isn’t known for being fond of moderation...
  * doesn’t let you see how embarrassed he is to have shown himself from a goofy and silly side
  * is now indifferent towards velociraptors and dinosaurs in general and claims he never was particularly hyped about them
  * he’s lying but let him be

**Beelzebub**

  * is sad!
  * he thought they were big badass dinosaurs living in family groups
  * now they’re small and probably everything tried to eat them
  * will come to conclusion they’re even better now, because they were trying so hard to keep their families together with all those huge monsters roaming around
  * please have mercy and don’t tell him there’s no proof velociraptors were pack animals

**Belphegor**

  * pouts and refuses to talk to you for whole! 15! minutes!
  * takes an angry nap
  * will get a bit annoyed whenever dinosaurs are mentioned again and will insult them
  * low-key relieved that being so lazy he never showed his interest _that_ much, despite the fact he _was_ trying to get some more sources
  * fortunately no one suspects that so his dignity was saved this time
  * he will _never_ forget what you did

**Simeon**

  * admits he didn’t know, mostly without any problems
  * gets a bit shy over this though
  * probably embarrassed about his ignorance and that he underestimated the knowledge humans have of the world
  * easily accepts though that from the two of you, you are the velociraptor expert
  * actually likes velociraptors better now
  * they were so small but were giving their best, they remind him of humans and specifically you

**Luke**

  * the irony of him liking them for their awesomeness just to be informed they were tiny
  * relates to velociraptors a lot but won’t admit it
  * likes them even more because they were both small and badass
  * but won’t admit it anymore
  * officially he doesn’t like them
  * looks them up in secret and becomes a velociraptor expert but probably only Simeon knows

**Diavolo**

  * high-key thrilled to know more
  * still likes velociraptors because they’re now surely adorable little death squeakbeasts
  * but also low-key embarrassed about being so hyped about those tiny little feathery lizards
  * will admit that with disarming honesty
  * you can’t make fun of him now, can you
  * also he discovers velociraptor detective meme while trying to look up the dinosaur
  * oh no

**Barbatos**

  * smiles at the reveal
  * claims he knew because he did take a trip to the times to watch them in their natural habitat
  * he didn’t
  * tells you stories and fake trivia from those trips to the prehistoric times he never made
  * still likes velociraptors though. Not like their murder claw disappeared, right?

**Solomon**

  * kind of embarrassed that as a human he didn’t know that
  * will try to cover his discomfort with a smile
  * will pretend he only pretended not to know... with believability of 0%
  * next time you see him he already learnt all possible sources by heart and there isn’t a thing about velociraptors he doesn’t know
  * you can’t prove he didn’t know
  * you have NO PROOF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaread by reneotomegirl! Thank you!  
Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://aromantic-misguide-to-romance.tumblr.com/post/614939087868231680/velociraptor-headcanon-obey-me) \- feel free to reblog!


	6. Tennis AU - Mammon, Lucifer, Leviathan and Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - what if the characters were world-class tennis players? 
> 
> First batch - Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan and Satan.

What interesting times we have in the ATP World Tour! These few players have completely dominated the tournament, the world rankings, and all the sports media with their brilliance that won them the name Demons of the Court.

But who are they?

**Lucifer** is one of those serious and rather quiet players who never loses his cool and never shouts at the umpires. Well, _almost_ never. If he does lash out, he’s just _so_ dramatic about it. While he won’t be particularly rude or aggressive, he will demand that the supervisor shows up and will demand actions to be taken. And he does keep a blacklist of umpires and will demand that the tournament organisers follow it by assigning umpires to his matches.

As much as he hates to admit he was wrong, if he indeed was, his attempts to patch things up will be dramatic too. He once sent a huge bouquet of flowers – real flowers – to the umpire he wrongfully lashed out at.

He’s not one of the cocky players, but he doesn’t consider anyone a worthy opponent and his arrogance does show. He behaves all high and mighty and doesn’t engage in all the friendly gestures some players do, but he never lets an opponent’s bad behaviour affect him during the match. He’s known however for merciless judgement and doesn’t hold back words if he sees something that shows the sport in a bad light. Never rude on that though, but he doesn’t have to be rude to strip all dignity from the person he criticised.

And nothing can hide from his eye. He seems to have uncanny intel on everything that happens in the tennis world. But he never uses it to harm anyone with the knowledge, but actually to help out other players if they’re in serious trouble. While the media doesn’t catch up on to this since he’s very discreet when his cold mask drops, he’s quite close to being the concerned dad of the tour. However, sometimes he lets this concern show when he publicly defends other players if he knows someone is throwing false or petty accusations.

Another thing that baffles the public is his form and his insistence on training and sparring with Diavolo despite that he actually plays much better when he’s away, unless they’re playing doubles together. He has never faced Diavolo in a tournament either, he just keeps losing the round before as if the sole possibility scares him, and he’s never passed Diavolo in the ranking. Always number 2 to Diavolo’s 1. His form isn’t stable in general – while he looks calm on the outside, he does freak out a lot for unknown reasons in random matches, to the point that he’s been under investigation for selling matches. He wasn’t selling any matches, obviously, he’s too proud to fall that low. But guess who accused him of that.

**Mammon** is the "annoying orange" of the tour. He’s known for his bratty and entitled behaviour as well as his massive ego that leads him nowhere. He’s constantly and very publicly complaining about the prizes but actually has quite a few lucrative sponsorship contracts in spite of the fact that he's never won any tournament. On court he loses his challenges almost immediately and then keeps arguing with umpires and questioning their decisions.

No wonder other players don’t like him much. He’s cocky, but his weakness for flair and showing off makes him seem like he disregards the match and the opponent. It doesn’t help that he’s known to treat his training, coaches and sparring partners with the same attitude, always late, or completely skipping the sessions to plainly have fun somewhere else.

He is a showman, but it’s flair over actual performance, and if things don’t go his way, he starts expressing his bad mood to the point it leaves a bitter aftertaste in everyone around. The fans however love the show. He has quite a loyal fanbase that adores him absolutely even at his brattiest. Another thing that makes him popular is his goofy sense of humour, especially the slips when he tries to show off but fails and hits himself with a ball or something like that.

Surprisingly, he’s a frequent guest of not only exhibition matches, but charity ones as well. While he likes bragging about his noble reasons to participate, he’s mostly bluffing. This is simply where his goofy side brings him success and the love of the spectators, and he drags other players into the shenanigans, making the whole match really a great thing to watch. After all those are the only matches when he gets all the attention and his failures simply don’t matter. And he actually… plays great matches there, almost without any errors or miscalculations, for a change fully utilising his speed and agility, as if it’s the lack of pressure that lets him spread his wings.

It’s been widely discussed how great of a player he could be if he actually put in some effort and changed his attitude, but it seems none of his team can actually make him do so. One of the reasons for that is probably that coaches agree on training him more as a challenge and to fight his bad behaviour instead of actually concentrating on developing his potential. He needs a coach who wouldn’t limit him, but rather motivate him without bringing him down – he could easily make it to top 3 – while it’s unlikely that he could ever finish the season higher than number 3, this place would be definitely in his reach.

**Leviathan** isn’t a player with huge charisma. Whenever he gets on court he gets overshadowed by any even moderately flashier personality. He seems like one of those plain players who are always somewhere there, but if he doesn’t participate, you probably wouldn’t remember… that he’s a top ranking player. He is. He’s ranked in his life as high as 3rd in the world ranking, actually.

But he’s not a stable player, mostly due to his mental state. Things not going his way? He starts sulking, mumbling it’s not fair and his performance… either drops to an embarrassingly amateur level or he actually yeets his opponent from the tournament before said opponent even notices. Also, he’s known for his comebacks – if his opponent lowers his guard it’s quite likely that Levi will strike when he sees the chance. Trying to set him off might backfire hard, especially if his opponent would feel overconfident when he’s not playing his best. But many still try that, because if it works right – he would let them win as easily as if he forfeited the match, focused on his own misery and without the motivation to play.

While it might seem similar to Mammon’s bratty behaviour at first glance, it’s definitely not the case. It’s mostly either Levi’s personal issues and emotions that bring him down, or a deliberate attempt to annoy his opponent… that mostly doesn’t work against players who have already learnt that he’s not as vulnerable as he seems. He definitely isn’t above mind games… which he probably wouldn’t even need if his performance were more stable.

He doesn’t have many enemies who’d criticise him for the disregard and lack of motivation, but no one would pity him either as they usually don’t like dealing with him on court. This makes finding a sparring and training partner more difficult however – he’s simply not a reliable training partner which only adds to his misery and self-worth issues.

This instability is his weak point – he breaks easily under pressure if he’s not confident. If not for his mental issues preventing him from reaching his full potential, he could be a much better player. He definitely needs a sports psychologist in his team, as a coach cannot really fill those shoes, but he needs very careful coaching too, which sets quite a high bar for coaches.

Off-court he’s known to get over-enthusiastic about tennis trivia and history. He knows it all, he memorised everything and watched even the matches he couldn’t watch unless he got access to closed archives. He’s known as well as a Japanese pop-culture fan and has watched literally every sports anime in this world and read every sports manga too… and really likes to reference it whenever possible. So… the interview after the match will be absolutely not understandable to anyone due to all the sports anime and manga references he’d be spitting out, so all the interviewer will understand is that Levi is just very happy about his victory.

**Satan**

His off-court personality seems to be probably one of the nicest. He’s generally polite and quite friendly towards people, and his informal way of speaking makes him seem closer to the fans because he simply seems like a regular guy among all those arrogant pricks you often see in sports. He’s a bookworm and has a book wherever he goes, and all that paparazzi get on him are pictures of him reading in even the most unexpected places. Also he was never caught playing golf or chilling at a huge pool with other celebrities… in spite of the fact that he seems to know them quite well, and he’s got connections probably everywhere.

The fact that he’s the best educated player might seem like a disadvantage while maintaining the common guy persona, but in the end still works out in his favour. It opens doors for him to be engaged as a commentator because the insider view on the matches and broad knowledge of the sport and its history is a priceless asset to have when you want to deliver interesting commentary and make your commentary recognisable and well-liked.

This likeable persona crumbles on court entirely though – or generally whenever the sport is involved. Despite being under Lucifer’s wings for a large part of his career, don’t even mention that or the similarities in their style unless you have a death wish. While he usually can keep his emotions in control and doesn’t let himself get discouraged by failures during the match, he’s got quite big anger issues.

It doesn’t mean he’s a bad or unstable player. On the contrary. There is no such a thing as a bad disposition for him. No matter how angry he gets at himself for not being able to play as he wants to, he can make up for a bad day by simply analysing: adjusting to his own abilities and quickly thought-out strategies to use his opponent’s weaknesses. He’s a very difficult opponent to play against – because even set off, he’s effective and precise in his play and deserves the fourth place in the world ranking.

Generally his anger is directed mostly at himself anyway. However, when an umpire makes a decision unfavourable to Satan, if he believes the umpire was wrong, he will argue and will not stop – and this is another thing he is – unfortunately – infamous of.

When he’s angry – he shows that very clearly and his outbursts of fury often displease not only his opponents and the umpires but also the spectators and even his own team. Some coaches just grew increasingly fed up with his behaviour during matches and left him.

His anger is famous not only because he takes it out on people around him. The number of racquets he destroys during a match – and the points he loses for that – is definitely a world record and should be recorded in the Guinness book. He smashes the racquets onto _everything _and even injured himself once when he got angry at himself. Punching the bench with all his strength wasn’t a good idea. And neither was hitting your head with a racquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this headcanon for months - the first drafts definitely come from not long after the game release. But it's finished.  
Betareading by @reneotomegirl! Thank you!  
Also crossposted on [Tumblr](https://aromantic-misguide-to-romance.tumblr.com/post/631711502454374400/tennis-au-headcanon-13-lucifer-mammon).


	7. Tennis AU - Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Lilith

We already met a few of the Demons of the Court, but what about the others? There’s more of them after all.

**Asmodeus** is a player both on and off the court. There’s no shortage of juicy gossip surrounding him. He’s very well known for shamelessly using his fame to have his way with everyone he fancies… and this is probably his most distinctive trait, aside from spending as little time on court and as much in the spotlight as possible.

It’s a mystery how he managed to get so far in the tour despite being busy with literally everything but hard work and training. He seems to show up at games only so his sponsors don’t ditch him and to ensure he’ll get to be the face of yet another advertisement campaign.

No wonder then he doesn’t have much time for workouts and is one of the leanest players and cannot really match the raw power of some more muscled players. He has his workarounds though. He’s got almost infinite endurance – and keeps spitting dirty jokes about how he got that stamina – so when the other player is already beat, he’s still running around as if it’s the first 5 minutes of the match.

Being so slim and light he moves around the court with impressive speed and manages to reach balls no other player could. His flexibility is _legendary_ and his slides even on rough surfaces such as hard courts are famous – he can do almost a full split while sliding to a ball he wouldn’t receive otherwise. No one ever can “teleport” all over the court as he does.

Whether those returned balls actually end up "in" is another thing – he sends many of those out. It cannot really be helped – especially with that huge racquet he has to use to make up for lack of muscle strength. This lowers his accuracy and doesn’t help when he has no time to ensure control over the ball.

But when he does have enough time – and he’s going to _make_ time for that – he’s going to simply attack. He loses many, many points, but as long as he wins even more – why bother? You won’t ever be able to tire him out anyway. The faster the game, the more to his liking, and definitely the grass court season is his peak time and boosts his ego.

And his ego is huge. He seems to believe he’s the best and most talented player of the century even if his achievements don’t really support the claim and is surprisingly very unfazed by any attempts of his opponents to annoy him. He just doesn’t spare them his attention- they’re just jealous because they cannot be as perfect as he is. When he goes on rambling again about how great he is, everyone just sighs and simply stops listening. Yeah, that includes the aftermatch interviews. And in those, his monologues leave a sour taste sometimes, when he doesn’t follow the etiquette and just brags about himself or – if he really didn’t play well and lost the match- he complains about it without bothering that it’s just rude to his opponent.

This isn’t really deliberate on his part. That’s just how he is, and definitely doesn’t particularly try to piss off his rivals. While he himself doesn’t play mind games with his opponents aside from his usual arrogance and self-importance, that doesn’t mean he’s very passionate about fair play. In fact, he isn’t. He was caught more than once confirming to his opponent that the ball he was just about to hit was out – when a challenge showed it was clearly in. He always claims he saw what he saw, but no one believes him anymore – it has happened too many times.

His achievements and his tennis are in general overshadowed by his flashy personality and both on-and-off-court behaviour, as well as his multiple off-court gigs. Even on court he is mostly known not for anything he played, not for his style, not for his impressive skills, but rather for his pickiness about playing outfits, impressive ego and focus on appearance. To the point that his always styled hair, perfectly flawless even at the end of 5 sets of a Grand Slam match, became a tennis meme.

**Beelzebub **is the usual guest of most tournaments but doesn’t make a great appearance. It’s not that the media and fans ignore his presence, because his achievements are spoken of – but he’s known for a very powerful serve and his play is… not really in high regard as his matches are mostly short and quite boring. This doesn’t attract the audience as the whole show is simply him smashing the ball and scoring or losing a point within two-three hits that aren’t even anything spectacular.

The focus on pure strength has other disadvantages too. Speed and agility are his weak point, so as soon as his opponents make him run, and the raw serving power isn’t sufficient, Beel will have a tough match. In spite of the fact that his range is quite big simply because of his intimidating posture, he’s heavy and much slower than most players, and much less agile. This makes him have many weak spots his opponents can score points on. Make him run, send a ball to his feet, and he’s struggling.

He’s gradually becoming a much better runner, mostly because everyone tries to make him run, so it’d be weird if he wouldn’t actually get better, but with his mass he still cannot match some of the leaner, more agile players and loses many points on returns when forced out of his comfort zone.

Don’t think though that this guy is a bad player. Hell no, he’s in the top 10! His magnificent aces break all the speed records, his serves are more often than not completely unreturnable, and his returns can be disastrous to the opponent.

Despite his generally boring matches, he’s pretty well-liked by the fans. He’s one of those nice players who get concerned if the ball hits someone, and seem genuinely apologetic about points won on net fluke. Whenever approached by an interviewer or a fan, he seems actually surprised someone is interested in what he has to say, and wins people’s hearts by his good-hearted and humble attitude in spite of the fact that he’s usually rather a man of few words.

Another thing he gained adorableness points for is the fact that he always carries a huge bag filled with sport snacks to the court and whenever he’s close to his bench, he will grab a quick bite, but during long matches his body might run out of fuel. Stamina isn’t his strong point. He gets exhausted quite easily – mostly because he needs a lot of food to keep his play up and it’s not like you can get a five course meal in-between sets

Be careful with that though on grand slam matches – if there are 5 sets instead of the regular 3, he might reach the point where he’s had enough of being hungry and _will_ end the match quickly. And you don’t want to be on the other side of the net when he does so. Due to that, he’s known for his spectacular grand slam comebacks after that mid-match performance drop. Though the next match on the next day he will usually lose as his body needs more recovery time after pulling such a stunt…

He’s a strong doubles player and seems to prefer doubles.

**Belphegor **looks like he’s always holding back and saving energy. There haven’t been many matches where he really fought for victory. It was either coming to him or simply not and he never seemed to bother too much. It’s unclear how he ended up choosing the career of a professional athlete, but he did.

He just doesn’t give his best, but because of that it seems even weirder that he usually plays both singles and doubles.

Despite the lack of motivation and charisma, he has quite a number of fans – mostly because he has some good moments, especially after won matches. In these after-match interviews and press conferences he seems timid and almost bashful, his shy smile and quiet voice winning him the hearts of a large part of the audience. Maybe he seems like the boy next door type, your average guy surrounded by all those cocky, high and mighty world’s best players.

He might look sweet, but then a second later spits harsh accusations. His complaints might seem like he’s really struggling with the celebrities of the sports world having better treatment simply because of their fame, the show they offer, and the higher ticket sales. He frequently calls out the umpires for ignoring players getting ready to serve much longer than the allowed time. He points out Diavolo’s suspicious chain of successes or Lucifer’s unstable performance. He knows he doesn’t have any proof, but it doesn’t stop him from hinting at doping or selling matches.

And he knows that showing himself as the disadvantaged underdog will work on the fans – and to some extent journalists – very well.

In spite of the fact that he’s actually in the top 10, he seems much more comfortable in doubles and is a very strong doubles player. He plays exclusively with Beelzebub and any attempts to pair him up with anyone else ended up in epic fails. Their co-operation however seems somehow efficient, though most of the time it’s Beelzebub doing all the work while Belphegor just roams behind him – as if thinking out all the strategies and tactics of each point is enough of an input into the match. If Beelzebub however misses a ball, because he cannot run fast enough or simply got weakened by hunger, Belphegor is there to take over.

He’s small, he’s lean, he’s quick. When he has to take action, he shows surprising skill, matching the top players. But it seems that aside of his doubles matches, nothing can make him use that potential.

He used to play mixed doubles with Lilith as well but after she didn’t pursue senior tournaments and disappeared from the tennis world, he gave up on mixed doubles. After that he still played for a while in junior tournaments with Lucifer, but as time passed, they parted ways – there are many rumours about why, but Belphegor seems to hate the sole thought of Lucifer’s existence and their matches are the only time he gets serious and smashes the poor tennis ball over the net with a fury he never seemed to be capable of before.

**Bonus: Lilith**

She was once a gifted junior player, and piqued the interest of the publicists and the sports world mostly for her promising talent and very sweet personality that seemed like a breath of fresh air for everyone tired of animosities among players. She strongly preferred doubles, but mostly mixed as her greatest achievements were when paired up with Belphegor or – a bit less often – with Beelzebub.

Unfortunately, she never made it to a successful professional career, but disappeared completely from the sport without really trying senior tournaments.

She suffered a severe injury that made it difficult for her to get back into sports – especially reaching the senior level, so this was discussed as the reason why she simply retired and never appeared in the sports world again – even in a side role of a commentator, expert or official.

All that is known about her is that she got married and dedicated her life to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareading by @reneotomegirl.  
Cross-posted on Tumblr.


	8. Tennis AU - Simeon, Luke, Solomon, Barbatos, Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Tennis AU! This time angels of the court, the sorcerer or the reigning champion of almost every tournament.

The 7 Demons of the Court aren’t the only ones who gain attention during these fascinating times in men’s professional tennis! Aside from the seven younger ones, there are still two older players that are generally the _original_ Demons… and there are Angels too. And even one Sorcerer.

**Simeon**

He’s the pink fluffy unicorn of the tour. Nice, polite, and sweet, he seems to have no enemies because who would be so evil as to hate this ray of sunshine. Fans absolutely love his social media persona as he seems to love dropping photos of every nice thing he sees and reports every evidence that the world is beautiful and he’s enthusiastic about it, while being completely unable to properly use autocorrect.

His play is mostly based on his speed. He seems like many of his won points are pure flukes, but they aren’t. While he seems like a sweet, innocent person, he can see through his opponent immediately and choose the right way to play against him. He doesn’t plan his whole match, but his observation and analysis, as well as his incredibly quick thinking, gives him the ability to pull multiple plans for each point out of the hat within seconds. It makes him one of the strongest players in the tour but also one of the most chaotic, who seems to rely on luck – and be blessed by fortune almost every time. But it’s not luck, by no means. He’s just effortlessly effective while seeming like he doesn’t think much on court because the tactics come as easy as breathing for him.

Definitely one of the most sympathetic people around, the one to be visibly shaken if he hits someone with a ball, and the one to immediately drop his racquet and check up on them, especially if it is a ball kid, but this applies to his opponents as well.

Known for very heartfelt congratulations to his opponents after a lost match, and the almost bashful, comforting hugs he gives to his opponent if he wins.

But don’t be fooled, in spite of the fact that he’s genuine about feeling for his opponent, he always gives his best and he’s always serious and ruthless in his game. He _will_ use every weak point he spots, without any mercy. And yes, even if his opponent tries to still play the match despite an injury, he _will_ crush him. No foul play or mind games are ever involved, of course, but he will smash his opponent without a second thought, even if he’s obviously very worried about them. Once the ball is in play, he’s all business.

Plays in doubles as well, with Luke, and while they’re labelled "_angels of the court_" mostly because of him, he with his cunning is definitely the brain of the pair – and its patience.

**Luke** only recently appeared in the main tour after he switched from junior tournaments. He always has a feeling everyone looks down on him because of his age… and his height. Or rather the lack of it. Well, he’s right.

He doesn’t have the power to deliver killer returns and score aces on his serve. He doesn’t have the range to cover half of the court with one leap. And definitely this is something that makes many players completely disregard him. Especially since the top players, all those demons of the court, are seasoned players with perfected playing styles while Luke is still developing his own tennis.

But those who don’t take him seriously will soon learn their mistake. He wouldn’t be in the tour, and he wouldn’t place in the second 10 if he weren’t already a great player. His tennis is messy, true, and he doesn’t always make the best decisions and sometimes stupidly gives points to the opponent, but he still wins.

By other players he’s called Chihuahua, not only for his height and build, but also because he’s really full of self-important arrogance. As a wonder junior player he was mostly fed high praise by his coach, labelled a genius by the media, and clings to the memories of those days to keep his head above the water when he simply cannot challenge the world’s best players yet but feels like he should already be able to. Despite he is indeed a brilliant player with a great future ahead, the transition to professional tennis is difficult and discouraging for him.

Due to that, at this point he’s focused on doubles rather than a solo career, as Simeon mostly took him under his wing and gently lead him through the hardships. With Simeon’s tactics that utilise Luke’s agility and speed, Luke’s mental shape got significantly better, as well as his play.

**Solomon** doesn’t really have much presence – he isn’t known for engaging in literally anything with fellow players. While he generally seems to be closer to Simeon and Luke, he’s mostly a loner and there’s a lot of gossip following him. A lot.

Especially because the top tier players seem very cautious around him, but there is no real believable reason why they would be wary of a player who only recently joined the World Tour and played mostly in Challengers.

He was definitely one of the most promising players there and his performance won him the title of Sorcerer. But there are many good fresh players in the main tour and none of them really is given much attention unless he claws his way up. And Solomon doesn’t try. His effectiveness seems to have dropped instead. The footage of his plays proves he’s definitely not in his best shape in the World Tour for now, and he rarely uses all the almost magical tricks he’d been pulling before.

Not that he really needs his tricks. His usual tennis is more than enough to make his way to the top 20 of the World Tour in a short time, he just doesn’t seem to give his best when playing those ranked even higher than him. But he definitely could challenge the top tier.

No one really knows why, is it due to pressure or something else, but it’s been discussed that he’s simply giving himself time to observe his opponents and get used to playing them before showing his own skill and taking his first big win by surprise.

He never drops his mask and only gives the media generic answers with a polite smile. His affable attitude would be more believable though if there weren’t some very convenient happenings around him. Let’s be serious, everyone in the tour knows it’s his doing that some players were found out to be doping or selling matches, because surprisingly not long after he started playing on that level there’s been quite a few anonymous leaks and investigations. This was happening in Challengers as well – whenever he spotted something concerning, he would look into things. And you don’t want people like Solomon looking into things.

**Barbatos** – is almost exclusively a doubles player, and pairs up almost only with Diavolo. With Diavolo’s impressive strategic thinking they make horrific opponents. Especially since he seems to be able to predict the actions of his opponents with uncanny accuracy. He can never be surprised by anything. He’s already there and returns the ball that was supposed to take him by surprise.

He doesn’t really have a presence on his own – he might be a number one doubles player, but he’s reduced mostly to just Diavolo’s doubles partner, albeit… he does play in tournaments Diavolo skips!

His “spare” doubles partner is however – surprisingly – Solomon, in spite of the fact that the two seem to barely talk to each other, train with each other, or spar. Their play seems weird too – they somehow manage to get it to work even considering that they play without any coordination and as if each of them is playing his own game.

**Diavolo** is the reigning champion of pretty much every damn important tournament, and is the first one to bear the name of the Demon of the Court. From the beginning of his senior career he has been strong enough to stay at the top, but the older he gets, the more unbeatable he is. The appearance of the younger, very powerful players seems to just have motivated him to deliver absolutely flawless performances. Whenever he joins a tournament, the winner is known and the tournament could end without the finals. No one expects anymore, that anyone can challenge the man. He has a winning streak of Grand Slams and won every Masters 1000 tournament he joined in recent years.

He is popular though. His sense of humour, apparent inability to be in a bad mood, and his good-hearted behaviour make it difficult to dislike him. He’s one of those players who really feel bad if they hit someone with a ball and are concerned about the well-being of staff and volunteers and pay attention to people around them.

He doesn’t do social media very well, but he’s trying, and to be honest that’s what is the most appealing thing about his social media presence – that he clearly doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing but still loves doing it.

His playful demeanour and that goofy smile of his won him the hearts of many fans who might or might not cheer on him more because of his impressive looks and charming personality than his actual playing style.

Because let’s say it – his playing style is not particularly stylish. He relies strongly on his physical ability to simply send a ball too strong and too fast for his opponent to parry. And to be honest, he doesn’t need fancy tricks. He’s surprisingly quick and agile for such a buff power player, so trying to play at his disadvantages is more difficult than with any other player of the type.

This doesn’t mean that a powerful serve and crushing return are his only fortes. He rarely _has_ to show it, but he’s more than capable of tactical play and even mind games. This shows much more in doubles where he is usually the brain of the doubles pair. He definitely doesn’t pour his all strength into doubles, but taking doubles easy doesn’t mean he and his partner aren’t unbeatable. They totally are.

He seems to be quite well-liked among the other players for his cheerful, bubbly persona, but many believe WADA just turns a blind eye to him – because it’s not possible for any athlete to win absolutely everything and maintain form high enough to dominate in the tour for so many years without doping. The fact he was never caught on anything just adds fuel to the fire – what kind of incredibly shady business could let him just keep the whole tennis world in his grip?

But aside of the nasty gossip, he’s generally respected among the players, media and fans. However, as sad as it is, no one really seems to celebrate his wins anymore, aside of his die-hard fans. If he loses a match in the early rounds – and that happens very rarely – the tournament immediately becomes the hottest sports topic of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareading by @reneotomegirl! Thank you!  
I feel like an era has come to an end... I have been working on this idea for almost a year and now it's fully posted.


	9. Hair headcanon - non-brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is their hair?

**Diavolo**

  * he tends to mess it with his hand out of habit and lets it stick out as it pleases, so that’s why it looks spiky
  * but it is surprisingly pleasant to the touch
  * his hair is completely average though, as opposed to his royal status
  * medium softness, medium strength, medium fluffiness, nothing stands out aside from a few cowlicks
  * quite easy to take care of – it goes back to the right place even if messed with, doesn’t get knots unless left for a long time, but it doesn’t hold styling particularly well
  * it’s resilient and hard to damage so he doesn’t need too much hair care
  * isn’t affected by humid weather
  * but it gets a surprisingly golden shine in sunlight

**Barbatos**

  * keeps it short for a reason
  * and you can see that reason in that long streak of lighter coloured hair
  * it gets messy and starts curling and sticking out if left to grow, it gets split hairs as well
  * and it starts reacting to humidity if too long
  * but if it’s cut too short it starts sticking out too
  * what he has is the optimal length he can control it and keep it in order
  * once subdued, his hair stays as it’s styled, but defeating the bed hair in the morning can be time-consuming
  * his hair is a bit coarse to the touch, just a tiny bit though – it might look smooth due to the straight and flat hairstyle, but it gets damaged pretty easily and he rarely has time to take care of it properly
  * all he needs is for it to look presentable, which it does

**Simeon**

  * his hair might look like soft floof, but that isn’t exactly the case
  * much stronger and much more resilient than you’d expect from the light curl
  * always a bit messy – it might not seem like his hair is exceptionally rebellious considering the slightly wavy look, but it absolutely is
  * however, he hides his hair’s rebellion quite well with this hairstyle
  * but if you tried to style it? Nope, that’s impossible
  * try to subdue it and each strand will jump right back into its old place, sticking out as usual
  * the best you’ll get is a bird’s nest style
  * so just let it be, his hair is the least troublesome if left unbothered – it fortunately doesn’t get knots
  * combing it often is a necessity but it goes back to its messy look immediately
  * that’s also why humid weather doesn’t make any particular difference here

**Luke**

  * his hair is just so soft and smooth
  * no wonder everyone wants to pat his head – it really feels nice to pet his hair when it’s just so fluffy and soft and, and
  * he doesn’t enjoy that fact, as he hates it when people treat him like a child or... a dog
  * he brushes and combs it religiously into place so that it doesn’t give away how fluffy it is
  * fortunately it’s not a bad case – it likes to stay orderly for most of the time
  * though he never manages to comb it into perfect flatness, his mane is just too dense for that – each hair might be thin and delicate, but he has plenty of them, truly a lot and densely packed
  * doesn’t seem like humid weather affects it too much though
  * fortunately – imagine what would be if it went full floof because of just a little bit of humidity on a rainy day

**Solomon**

  * he wasn’t always grey-haired, his hair just greyed as the time passed – while the process is slow, his hair will turn white in time
  * his hair might look a bit spiky, but it’s really fluffy and soft if touched
  * and very easy to style – run your hand through it and it will stay like that, sticking out
  * ...or maybe don’t do that if you don’t want to be cursed
  * his hair gets miserable in humid weather – no curl, it just gets heavy as it absorbs water
  * anyway, it takes just a moment to put his hair into order, but it only takes a moment for his hair to get messy too, so he runs a comb through it quite a few times a day, whenever needed
  * it’s not that he’s embarrassed about his hair, but you can’t just run around looking so unprofessional when you’re a mighty sorcerer and trying to appear pact-worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr. Betaread by Xanlee!  
I'm though looking for a beta~


End file.
